


Wicked Ways

by Epselion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Beware people, Blood and Torture, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Character Death, Edging, Human!Hux, I have no excuses, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Mentions of non-con, Multiple Orgasms, Violent Death, and bad, and dirty, but somehow that makes it work so well, especially me, more plot than anyone bargained for, theyre both completely insane, this is gross, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epselion/pseuds/Epselion
Summary: Kylo doesn't believe in old lore or wives tales that all vampires are promised to a soul that can make or break them. Humans are weak and useless and offer nothing but cheap entertainment and a source of sustenance... But then he meets Hux.





	Wicked Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Embershx (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Embershx+%28Tumblr%29).



> A gift for my darling friend Embershx on Tumblr, who desperately craved some Vampire smut. There is smut, and it's graphic, but there's also a whole lot of plot and weird boys with weird feelings for each other who have fun together and kill a dude. Enjoy, I suppose.

Once, far in his past, Kylo was told that every vampire had their true weakness. Hunters and humans assumed it was universal to all of them, in the shape of silver or sunlight. They all knew this wasn’t true. Silver wouldn’t harm them, only blessed silver- From churches. In that same way Sunlight was nothing to them, it only agitated their skins when they had neglected themselves from feeding. No, among vampires it was believed that your one true weakness was the same as your one true strength. 

 

A destined soul, someone who would just be another man or woman, but their presence would be maddening. Thirst would cripple you like you hadn’t fed in weeks, their scent would block out all others, sending your mind in a haze of hunger and desire. The sight of them would be like staring into the light of the moon, captivating and alluring- Never enough, always wanting more… Closer. It had been known to drive some of their sort mad with need. 

 

Kylo had never really been one for old wives tales. Humans were food, and sometimes they were something fun to toy with- While it lasted anyway. He would grow bored soon, all of them too weak to keep up with his whims. Never could one of the Untouched be more than sustenance or simple entertainment. Never had one amused him enough to consider Touching them, making them like him. All humans Kylo chose ended up dead in the end. Limb, drained, used up and disposed. 

 

And yet, there he was. Armitage Hux- A young aristocrat from a family that was in such high regard among the inner circle of the Crown. Barely old enough to shave, but a true leader and gifted speaker. At the tender age of 25 he made ladies beg for their hands to be in his, men lined up to get on his good side. It was as if they all knew that this man was one day going to be something. Kylo was captivated from the moment he laid eyes on the young nobleman. He was a beauty without match, soft and elegant lines with such poise that he looked more than human. 

 

Kylo had smelled him, he had been in that massive hall of theirs, countless of others present for the honouring of the boy’s father, and still Kylo had smelled only him. Fresh and vibrant, like a morning in the forest or rain after days of drought. He could feel his pulse, a powerful thrum that was as perfectly contained as the man whose body it kept alive. Kylo could have sworn that moment that he tasted him in the air, something sweeter than what he imagined ambrosia must have been to Gods. He had to have him. 

 

Now he stood where he could bide his time, near the stairwell that led to the private quarters of this mansion. Soon, he supposed, the young man would tire of the attention of so many people, he would retreat, and Kylo would be there, God as his witness he would be there. He wouldn’t rest, not until his hands had touched the flaming red of his hair, not until his teeth had teased that pale skin, puncturing it with reverence- Not until he’d watched those clever eyes that looked like stormy oceans flutter shut, an unsteady breath passing those stunning lips before Kylo would lay him down on his bed, to rest, to keep. 

 

He brought his hand to his mouth and chewed on the edge of his fingernail, eyes never leaving the one he desired. He himself didn’t look out of place in this layer of society, his features were fit for nobility- As was the way he carried himself. He had long raven hair, thick curls that he often tied back with satin so he could present his face. A unique face he had, with a prominent nose and a narrow jaw, plump lips and many dark moles littered across his skin. He preferred dark reds and golds for his clothes, bringing warmth to his otherwise pale complexion. It made him interesting for many, but none he cared about. 

 

It took a long while before Kylo found his prediction true. He’d waited by the stairs for what felt like eternity, but his infatuation had bended the perception of time around him. Still, what counted most was that he at last witnessed the deliberate escape the young Hux made as the evening grew into night. He excused himself from the many wealthy guests that wished to talk to him, and he slowly retreated to the staircase. There, Kylo swooped in from his inconspicuous place near the balustrade. He bumped into Hux with a nonchalance that could easily pass for accidental and he lingered in the scent he smelled from up this close. 

 

“My sincerest apologies.” He offered, voice rolling smooth and deep. 

 

He looked up at Hux, finding him smiling thinly as ever. A polite smile, but a very feigned one indeed. 

 

“Please, the mistake was my own.” Hux replied. “My thoughts were elsewhere.” 

 

“A troubled mind, my lord?” Kylo practically purred. 

 

“A tired one, is all. I wish to retreat to my room.” 

 

Kylo hummed and placed a hand on Hux’s back, a gesture that could easily be mistaken for a friendly pat, but that was all the contact Kylo needed. His power slipped through the fabric of the man’s suit, the finely tailored green jacket, the matching waistcoat, the blouse under it- Right into the skin. And Hux reacted to it immediately, staggering in his next step. 

 

“My lord?” Kylo inquired, feigning perfect innocence. 

 

“It appears my choices of drink are not mixing too well.” Hux offered as explanation. “I must admit I feel a tad faint.” 

 

“Let me accompany you to your room then, Armitage.” Kylo said. 

 

Hux frowned lightly, and Kylo dared to play a smirk at him, hoping his guesses about Hux proved correct. Hux’s face changed shortly, picking up on the insinuation. 

 

“I fear that I wouldn’t know enough of you to allow you such private access.” Hux murmured then, more subdued. 

 

“Does that truly matter?” Kylo pushed on. “How often do you find yourself with the opportunity to satisfy what you want?” 

 

He sidled up a bit closer.

 

“What you need.” 

 

Kylo felt relief at Hux’s smile, knowing that his risk had paid off, that he’d be private enough with Hux to finally still his need for that beautiful blood in his veins, for the drink of his lifetime. Hux appeared deprived of his own little sin. He agreed so easily, with so little regard that Kylo expected that the young Hux heir failed to find the opportunity often enough to get his fix. It made it so much easier for Kylo though. He held Hux by the arm as they made their way up the staircase, Hux leaning into him as if he really did need the support to get up here by himself. 

 

Kylo inhaled, smelling so much more of him when he was this close. Expensive cologne, strong enough to mask a rather hefty smoking habit. Brandy on his breath, with the undertone of champagne from drinking to his father. None of those interested Kylo, it was that scent far below all that which drew him in. The scent of his blood- Of his being. It was so strong on his mind that he imagined that this was what a High must be like. He couldn’t think of anything else anymore, his mouth was watering and his fangs were aching in his gums. He needed Hux to hurry along already. 

 

Hux halted and peered into Kylo’s face with a most beautiful look on his face, a slender hand casually leaning on the doorknob. He was smirking, he was giving Kylo so much with only his eyes. And Kylo grinned at him, inching closer as if he wanted to test Hux’s courage. It pleased the redhead apparently, because his hand twisted that door open and he let Kylo into the room, allowing him to step in first before he followed. Kylo didn’t pause to take in the room, or the furniture, his eyes were fixed on his prize, his desire. The moment that door fell shut he grabbed Hux by the shoulders and tugged him away from it, pushing him to the floor. 

 

“Ah, wait… Give me-” 

 

Kylo shushed him, placing a hand over his beautiful pink lips as he licked his own. 

 

“You’re my prize now, Armitage.” He cooed. “There’s no stopping what I will do to you.” 

 

It felt so powerful, it felt so complete. He grabbed the collar of that suit and ripped the jacket from his body, as he did with the waistcoat. They were too restricting, in the way of his desire. He could hear Hux’s heartbeat picking up pace, his breath quickening along with it. It only served to increase his hunger. He tugged the blouse aside, ripping it a bit as it stretched too taught. There it was though, the jugular- That perfect source of his ambrosia. He could see it pulsing, just there under the white of that supple skin. 

 

“Oh yes…” He breathed. “Served up to me with such beauty.” 

 

Hux gripped his wrist when Kylo grabbed his shoulder, but despite the force he applied to it, Kylo knew Hux would never be able to move him. Instead he responded by latching his other hand in his flaming hair, letting the short strands fill a fistful before he pulled his head back with the leverage on the strands he’d grabbed. He couldn’t make himself wait any longer, couldn’t do himself the favour of slow indulgence. Hux’s panting was too intoxicating, laboured breaths from his effort to struggle away, perhaps even from fear. It was poison to Kylo, so he gave one long lick across that exposed neck to find the best spot to drink from, and when he found it he allowed his fangs their full length and sank them in deep, puncturing the skin, the flesh and the outside of that blood vessel. 

 

His toes curled in near-pleasure when his mouth started to fill, sweet crimson pouring onto his tongue as he drank like a parched man. He felt Hux drawing taught, mouth open wordlessly, silent even, before his other hand- the one that wasn’t pushing at Kylo’s wrist- Grabbed onto the back of his jacket like a lifeline and he moaned. Kylo had heard victims of his moan before, pain or shock caused the reaction more often- But this one, this one was… Pleasure. And he knew it too, felt it. He figured it was to do with the delirium of this amazing blood, but he felt that sound do something to his loins. He was aroused, he was starting to feel a strain in his pants; for this beautiful, flame haired man, with blood like the finest wine. This wasn’t about the blood, about the kill, this was about the man- His desire far exceeded his physical thirst. He had to have  _ him.  _ All of him.

 

He unlatched his fangs and dripped some saliva on the punctures, licking until the blood was gone. Hux wasn’t moving anymore, and when Kylo raised his head to look at him, the hands Hux had on his body fell away limply, sagging onto the carpet on the floor. He looked drunk, his eyes glazed over and mouth parted ever so slightly. Still, he was looking right at Kylo, and he didn’t even seem scared. Kylo sighed and leaned over Hux, pinning his hands, as if he had to, even though he didn’t struggle. 

 

“What are you?” Hux asked softly. 

 

“What do I seem to be?” Kylo countered. 

 

“A tragedy.” 

 

Kylo hummed and pressed his nose against Hux’s jaw, his lips ghosting, trying to see if Hux would try and pull away, but he didn’t- Instead turning his head to the side a bit to close more distance between their mouths. He seemed to stop caring for danger, as if he craved something that could kill him. 

 

“Most would go with monster.” Kylo mumbled. “Demon.”

 

Hux barely responded, his breath filtering over Kylo’s cheek instead. 

 

“Ordinary people don’t know nuance, do they?”

 

“Aren’t you ordinary people?” 

 

Hux smirked and looked up at him shortly. 

 

“Am I?” 

 

Kylo chuckled, as if he felt caught by Hux. 

 

“Anything but, you are more of everything.” 

 

He released the hairs he was holding onto and softly eased it back in shape. What a beauty, like a fae- a spirit of fire. 

 

“What do you want from me?” Hux asked then.

 

“Your blood… Your body… You.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I’m weak.” Kylo replied, nosing Hux’s jugular again. “I crave, I desire… And above all that I need whatever it is you possess.”

 

Hux nodded and met Kylo’s gaze again.

 

“If I give myself to you, would you give me something in return?” 

 

“Bold… You don’t even know what I’d do to you.” 

 

Hux hummed. 

 

“It can’t be worse than what’s been done to me before.”

 

Kylo felt an odd flare in his chest, anger… Something akin to anger, rage. Who would dare to harm this beautiful man?

 

“Who hurt you?” 

 

“The one I wish to ask you a favour for.” 

 

Kylo slowly sat up a bit and stared down at Hux. 

 

“What do you want, little prince?” 

 

Hus smirked, pleased with the nickname.

 

“Power.” Hux answered without missing a beat. “Terror, death.”

 

“Those are usually the things people fear.” 

 

“I know.” Hux replied, sitting up and leaning closer to Kylo again, lips inching closer once again. “Which is the very reason I wish to be them.” 

 

“Power, terror and death.” Kylo repeated. “Why would such a beautiful thing like you want to be such heinous things?”

 

“Because beauty means so utterly little.”

 

Hux draped his arms over Kylo’s shoulders as Kylo started to run his hands across his back, staving off his hunger until he understood. He wanted to understand, he wanted to give this beautiful thing everything he desired, dress him in gold and jewels, in fine silks, watch him revel in his riches and beauty- While still being the most stunning thing between all of that. Dressed in nothing else but the blood of the ones that wronged him- Red like his hair, a deity. 

 

“And what would I get for making you Power, Terror and Death, little prince?”

 

“What do you want to have?” Hux asked. “You may ask whatever you wish.”

 

“I want...” Kylo started, giving the first touch of lips to satisfy his innate hunger for them. “I want… To be the only thing in the world that is allowed to hold Power, Terror and Death in his hands. The only one he will succumb to, the only one that he would call his lord.” 

 

“Ownership.”

 

“No… No… Ownership is dull, it suggests that one is so much more than the other.” 

 

Kylo caressed Hux’s soft jaw. 

 

“Exclusivity… Commitment.” Kylo continued. “You would never want for anyone else, just me. You would never want for anything else, because I’ll give you everything- And you would do the same for me.”

 

“Alright.” Hux just said, inching closer. “Now swear on it.”

 

“Pardon?” Kylo chuckled. 

 

“You think I’d hinge my dreams on a few words from the man who tried to empty my veins?” 

 

Suddenly Hux tugged at his hair, at the back of Kylo’s head, forcing their gazes to meet. 

 

“I’m no fucking fool.” He hissed. “Your flattering tongue can wag all it wants, but I want proof.” 

 

Kylo grinned, his fangs exposed- And Hux did not even bat an eye at the sight of them. 

 

“A pact could be made.” Kylo said then. “Sealed with blood.”

 

“Oh, how you must mind that.” Hux teased. 

 

“If our blood mingles, a promise made upon it would last our lifetime… Your lifetime in this case.”

 

“That’s ought to be long enough.” Hux hummed. “We’ll see whatever happens then when I die.”

 

“If ever you will. Power, Terror and Death are things that never perish.”

 

“Human flesh does though, my dear lord. But I can make peace on my grave knowing the name on it will carry through the ages.” 

 

Kylo sighed against his lips, relishing in the warmth of the skin that he touched, the breath that left those perfect lips. He was intoxicated by him, he felt snared- Caught by some skilled hunter as if he himself had not been the predator to begin with- And worst of all he didn’t mind it in the least. 

 

“You are a wicked thing, little prince. A wicked thing with wicked ways.”

 

“And I can tell how much you loathe that.” 

 

Hux shifted so his thigh met Kylo’s groin, and Kylo knew that his erection was too prominent to go unnoticed. It was true after all, never had he been so infatuated, so captivated, by another soul. He bit his lip, puncturing the flesh there, soft and tender, giving so easily. It started to bleed, red welling from the small punctures ever so slowly. He then reached for Hux, almost reverently cupping the back of his head as he looked him in the eyes. 

 

“I, Kylo Ren, first of my name- Swear to you Armitage Brendol Hux, that I will serve your desires, as far as my powers allow me to reach. For as long as you shall live.” 

 

Hux smirked, gazing back with an almost blazing madness. 

 

“And I, Armitage Brendol Hux, swear to you, Kylo Ren- That I will belong solely to you and fulfill your needs, wishes and even your desires, as long as I shall live.” 

 

“Amen.” Kylo whispered. “Now let us seal it with a kiss.” 

 

He surged forward, locking their mouths together with a soft grunt of pleasure. His fangs dragged the skin of Hux’s bottom lip apart, and as he bled, Kylo could slowly taste the mix of their blood on his tongue, sweetening by the second. He swallowed once, feeling it settle deep in his stomach, warm and pleasant, making his body thrum. He felt Hux’s muscles contracting, heard his soft gulp as he also swallowed the blood in his own mouth. Kylo smiled, breaking their kiss and licking his lips clean, regarding Hux for a moment. Such a lovely sight it was, to see his plump lips painted red, stunning. Kylo reached forward and smeared some of it across his left cheek, before it could dribble to his chin. 

 

“Can you feel it?” He asked. “Our pact.” 

 

“I can.” Hux replied softly. 

 

“Good.” 

 

Hux stood then, turning to his window where he paused and drew his curtain in front of it. 

 

“What now?” 

 

“What is it you wish for?” Kylo simply asked. 

 

“Morbid, terrible things.” Hux whispered. “Things that should never be spoken out loud.” 

 

“You hardly seem a bashful man, my little prince. What is it that I can give you?” 

 

“Death… And pleasure in its aftermath.” Hux sighed, as if the thought made him shiver with arousal already. 

 

“A rather vague description.” Kylo remarked. “Death and pleasure can be found in many ways.” 

 

“Fine.” Hux murmured, leaning on the desk in his room. “I want you to help me kill my father- My tormentor, and I wish for us to celebrate his death in his blood.” 

 

Kylo smirked and sauntered closer. 

 

“Very well then. Tonight, your father will gurgle his final breaths, and I will claim you mine in the crimson of his meagre life.” 

 

“Perfect.” Hux breathed, his hands clasping around the edge of the desk some more. 

 

“May I know though… Little prince, what did he do to you?” 

 

Hux hummed and shrugged. 

 

“Whatever fitted his drunken whims. He’s a brute, a bully- Who enjoyed humiliating and hurting me. For me to flourish, he must die.” 

 

“Then, so he will.” 

 

Hux nodded, trying to fashion his blouse a bit. The shreds of his suit jacket and waistcoat remained on the floor, carelessly and savagely scattered in Kylo’s hunger. Kylo didn’t care for it- Hux looked even better when he seemed unhinged like this. His so carefully parted hair was now free, strands of it falling over his forehead in a fringe. The soft white cotton of his shirt was loose on him, the collar opened halfway to his chest as Kylo’d ripped it aside to get to his jugular, it was still tucked into his waistband though, high-waisted black trousers that so beautifully showed the curve of his legs, and his behind. 

 

“We’ll wait for him in his rooms.” Hux said then. “I want enough time to do this, I want to hear him beg for the mercy I’ll never grant him.” 

 

“As you wish.” Kylo agreed. “I am your willing weapon.” 

 

Hux grinned, running his hand over the area he was bitten earlier, now once again clean and spotless. 

 

“Follow me.” 

 

He pushed off the desk and started walking out the door. Kylo followed after him, a shadow to Hux’s form, looming behind that slighter form as a silent warning. True, in Hux he’d found so much more than he’d bargained for- But he wouldn’t change it now, for the first time since his heart stopped beating Kylo felt alive. He felt a thrum in him, felt excitement, curiosity. His one true weakness- His one true strength, his destined soul. What a flame that soul was, he’d never settle for anything less. 

 

“It’s growing quiet downstairs.” Kylo remarked as he looked over the balustrade. 

 

“Father often loses a crowd after midnight, he’d be too brash to too many people and they start leaving.” 

 

“So your silvertongue isn’t his merit then.” 

 

Hux snorted and turned to a different corridor atop of the stairs, one less narrow than where they’d come from, leading to the master bedroom then, possibly. 

 

“Nothing I am or will ever be is on his merit.” Hux echoed. “He’s nothing but a pig in a suit.” 

 

“I hear such resentment.” 

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” Hux murmured. “I just wish for you to take my word on it.” 

 

“I will.” 

 

Kylo gently put a hand on Hux’s shoulder. 

 

“I do.”

 

Hux smiled and reached for Kylo’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He sighed and paused in front of the door of the master-bedroom. He seemed apprehensive, Kylo noticed, so he squeezed his shoulder softly. 

 

“You’ll free yourself.” He assured. “If you’re strong tonight, you’ll never have to fear again.” 

 

Hux hummed and let their hands disconnect from where they were laced together. Instead he planted his hand against the door, opening it without a sound. The door didn’t even creak, but instead silently swung open to reveal a rather massive but dark bedchamber. Kylo felt cold from it, something misaligned… The one that occupied it most was cold, wrong… Twisted- The essence of Hux’s father. He felt a cruelty in the vibe that remained, a dark and obsessive need to control and destroy whatever seemed remotely better than him. Kylo walked around the room shortly, regarding its furniture. 

 

From what he could tell, Hux’s father was no longer connected to a wife. So Hux was motherless, subjected only to his father’s care. There were no memories of her either around here. No paintings, no last jewelry or perfume, no woman’s touch on anything in this room. Kylo turned to Hux, who had decided to seat himself in the armchair near the fireplace. He looked rather regal, his one leg crossed over the other- One bare foot planted firmly on the old ratty rug that sat in front of the fire. That was hardly safe, Kylo had to admit- Such fabric that close to fire. Then again, he wondered how much worse it was than the wooden flooring under it. 

 

“Where did your mother go?” Kylo asked softly, once again turning to the single bed. 

 

“She was not my mother.” Hux snorted. “Father is ever keen to remind me of that, as if it’s my fault that he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.” 

 

Kylo frowned a bit.

 

“I was born from an affair with a kitchen-maid, apparently. My ‘mother’ hated the sight of me, but she was barren- So in order for my dad to have his lineage continued- I was permitted to live my life as their actual son.” 

 

Hux waved his hand a bit. 

 

“As long as there were people around anyway.” 

 

Kylo hummed and sat on the armrest of the chair, taking Hux’s hand from its place there so he could properly sit. He sniffed his wrist, nose nudging against the stark veins under his perfectly white skin. 

 

“Did you kill her?” He murmured.

 

“No.” Hux sighed. “I would have, had she not done herself in first. My father has a way of finding you at your worst- And she couldn’t take him any longer, can’t blame her. She shot herself in the head with my dad’s pistol.” 

 

“Did you mourn her?” 

 

Kylo gently kissed the spot of Hux’s strongest pulse-point, feeling the flow of blood rush under his lips. 

 

“No. I hated that she took her own misery out on me, on others that already suffered under my father every day. She of all people should have been able to sympathize with what he’s like. Her death was easier on me, an extra weight off my chest.” 

 

“And now, we are here for the final shackles.” 

 

“Not the final ones, but definitely the block to which they keep me chained. There are others, people that enjoyed my father’s cruelty and needed little incentive to join in. But yes, with my dad gone- I will be able to move without fear.” 

 

Kylo slid from the armrest and instead knelt on the floor, sitting between Hux’s knees, with that hand still pressed to his face. He could feel Hux’s pulse picking up its pace with each passing minute, anticipation that was putting him on edge. 

 

“Please, little prince.” Kylo begged then. “A taste of you before I do my work.” 

 

Hux looked down and swallowed, Kylo smirked as he could feel a spike go through his heartbeat. Arousal, excitement… All so alive in Hux’s body. 

 

“You may.” Hux whispered. 

 

He turned his hand so his palm was offered to Kylo’s face, and Kylo licked over the thin skin of the wrist above it. He felt Hux flex his hand, making it easier for Kylo to reach the veins in his wrist. Unable to resist such blatant temptation Kylo took Hux’s forearm with both hands and sank his fangs into the veins that pulsed under his skin. Once again that beautiful crimson flowed onto his tongue and he drank it eagerly, letting it flow out rather than sucking for it- Knowing that the latter could make his beautiful prince anemic and sick. It dribbled past his chin in places, slowly running down Hux’s palm and dripping onto that hideous little rug under the armchair. 

 

Too drunk with the taste and smell of Hux’s blood, Kylo failed to notice the approach of Brendol, he didn’t even notice him until the door of the room swung open. Brendol walked in, halting at the presence of his son, and Kylo. Kylo unlatched himself from Hux, turning to look at the man’s father. He’d seen Brendol before, of course, but he still took a moment to seek out the likeness between him and his beautiful prince. There were few, just a few. The nose, and the shape of the eyes. But no, Kylo expected that most of Armitage was the beauty of his mother. 

 

Brendol stared at his son, nostrils flaring and his face already red from the booze, only reddening more with indignance at the display in front of him. Kylo felt the blood still run down Hux’s hand and he turned his head again to seal the puncture, to which Hux tipped his bloodied fingers to his chin, like a king upon his throne- Regal and beautiful. Kylo looked at him, only had eyes for him when Hux smirked down on him. 

 

“Seize him.” Hux demanded with a soft voice, laced with honey. 

 

He looked away not a second later, eyes on his father, as if he didn’t even question that Kylo might refuse his command. Of course, Kylo had to admit that he was right. He wouldn’t refuse him, he would gladly serve him his prize. Brendol stepped back when Kylo rose to his feet. 

 

“What on Earth, have you brought into our house?!” Brendol spat, having the audacity to look disgusted. 

 

Kylo sauntered around him, circling him as a predator might do to prey. He looked over Brendol’s shoulder to gaze at Hux, who was in turn looking at Kylo- A daze of hunger had settled over his beautiful stormy eyes. They both ignored Brendol, even though he was the main event. Kylo smirked, almost purring at the way Hux had put his hand to his mouth, smearing some blood on his chin and lips. He pictured him with a crown- A beautiful golden crown on his head, glittering in the light of the fire. 

 

“Vengeance.” Hux answered eventually, shifting his gaze to stare into his father’s face- The look on it dead-calm. “Retribution.”

 

“Little, useless, pathetic Armitage.” Brendol sneered. “Still unable to fight his own battles.” 

 

Hux hummed and cocked his head a bit, unfazed.

 

“A stupid man fights his own battles.” He replied. “A leader finds those that can fight them for him.”

 

He grinned.

 

“As you were preaching to everyone who ever cared to hear. Probably the reason why you are so fat, from never fighting a single battle in your fucking life.”

 

“Listen, you insolent little-”

 

“Kylo.” Hux just cued, paying no more heed to his father. 

 

Kylo nodded, his hands shooting out and slamming them down on both sides of Brendol’s neck, making him sag on his knees, gasping like a fish out of water. Hux’s eyes lit up, and he crossed his leg over the other. Kylo joined Hux at his side, watching the other’s father, helplessly try to regain control over his body.

 

“He is paralyzed in place.” Kylo announced to Hux. “All yours.” 

 

Hux hummed and stood, circling Brendol with something that resembled haughty disinterest. 

 

“Ever since I was born, you would preach to me.” Hux started. “Always bragging about your achievements- About your philosophies.” 

 

He snorted and shook his head.

 

“There was such a fucking arrogance in you, thinking I wasn’t even good enough to listen to them- Learn from the few things that were worth anything. I think- What I took most learning from was how you talked about natural selection.” 

 

Kylo shifted his gaze from Hux to Brendol, trying to see if there is any response, but all he heard were huffs and grunts, like a swine that was breathing heavy after a run. His eyes were almost bulging out of his head, which by now was so red that Kylo wondered if it would maybe explode.

 

“You would always scoff about your so-called friends, how their sons slowly overtook them. You- Stupid and arrogant as you are- Would always tell me with scampering… How it was just like the wild, where the old die off and are overrun by their young, most times even killed when they have grown too brittle to defend themselves. It must have never occurred to you, that I was never going to let you get to old and brittle- Hell, you must have thought nothing would ever threaten you- What, with your god-complex.”

 

Hux stopped his circling and once again sat in the armchair where Kylo waited for him. Brendol looked puffy, sputtering but not uttering a single word. 

 

“How does it feel, knowing you’re done for? At the hands of your… What’s the phrase- Whorefaced useless bastard? Yes, I’ve had that hurled at me so often I’d almost believe it’s my name.” 

 

Brendol glared at him through his bloodshot eyes, not even speaking once. 

 

“God, they always tell me you are dull conversation, father- But this is just sad.” 

 

“Mongrel.” Brendol spat then, saliva flying off his lips as he uttered the word. “Useless, pathetic, insufferable bastard mongrel.” 

 

“Ah yes, truly a pinnacle of grace.” Hux just huffed. “No wonder that all your ‘friends’ stick around solely for the money our name is good for. It certainly isn’t your charm that does you any favours.”

 

He turned to Kylo, giving him the sweetest smile as he beckoned him with his non-bloody hand. Kylo bent down and kissed his knuckle, then leaned closer to see what Hux desired of him. 

 

“Kylo is a rather magnificent creature, father.” Hux murmured, never breaking eye-contact with his vampire. “He appears to live of the blood of human beings. I read about them, you know- Like intelligent people do. A Vampyr, the older tomes of the dark ages call them. Nocturnal creatures that look like us, walk and talk like us- But are undead and privy to most exceptional powers. They’re virtually invincible- But for their power they rely on human blood, else they crumble away to dust.” 

 

He caressed Kylo’s jaw. 

 

“He came for me tonight, hungry like a lion, eyes glowing- Despite their darkness. And yet… I knew not to be afraid, not of him anyway.” 

 

Hux finally looked at Brendol then.

 

“Vampires are promised a soul when they are born. A destined vessel, which contains blood that drives them lustful with the need for it. This blood is laced with power for them, making them immune to their few weaknesses, expanding their abilities. In turn though, the owner of this blood- The vessel… Is the only one that can control the vampire that lusts so much for them.” 

 

He grinned. 

 

“With Kylo as my own, I no longer need pleasantries, fake smiles or false friends. Kylo will make me King, Emperor… A god. And I only need to be his.” 

 

Hux laughed a bit and shook his head. 

 

“That’s supposed to be a curse, belonging to a creature like him. But look at him- He is magnificent, beautiful… Exquisite.” 

 

Kylo felt his chest heating up at Hux’s words, something akin to pride swelling there, almost impossibly vast. The words were said with near delirium, near madness, a laugh on Hux’s breath as they left his mouth- And Kylo never knew he would want to hear them spoken like that.

 

“A bitch.” Brendol sneered. “A breeding whore like your mother.” 

 

Hux scoffed.

 

“You think your insults hold power.” He echoed, looking back at Kylo. “You think I care enough to take them to heart.” 

 

Brendol huffed, as if he was looking at something vile. 

 

“Nothing what you say has meaning, you are powerless- Weak.” 

 

“Powerless? Have you even told your dog that he won’t be the first to mount you? Have you told him how many have come before him?!” Brendol laughed. “How I would let my associates into your room at night, let them do whatever they pleased as I locked your door until the morning. Oh, how you would cry and beg- That… That is weak, powerless.” 

 

Hux’s gaze snapped back to Brendol, this time far more toxic than the earlier aloof demeanour that Hux had displayed at first. 

 

“I’m done playing around with him.” Hux sighed. “Kylo, bring me his heart.”

 

Kylo hummed and reached over Hux’s arm, taking his hand in his, softly- Almost reverently. He was burning inside, rage- Pure and unadulterated anger. He felt disgust, that a father would do such a thing to his son, that he would brag about it to the boy’s face in hopes of seeing him crumble over the trauma once again. Kylo wanted to rip Brendol’s eyes from their sockets, claw out his tongue- But outwards he remained passive. His expression was stoic and cold, he didn’t growl- Didn’t shout or push at Brendol. He wasn’t here for that, he was here to execute the vengeance as Hux wanted it… He was the one that had endured all that torment, he was the one that would have to get rid of the stain he felt on his life. So instead, Kylo turned to Hux, softly kissing his cheek. 

 

“Let me guide you, I will help you retrieve his heart yourself. You may rip it from his chest, feel it die in your own hand.” 

 

Hux turned his head towards him and softly kissed his lips, a tang of his own blood still there from when he’d smeared some of it on his face earlier. Kylo felt an urge for brief seconds, to follow for more, ask for more- But now was not the time. Kylo would be given all he wanted soon enough, but Hux was the one he needed to give everything he wanted now. 

 

“Release him from the paralyzation.” Hux commanded then. “I want him to know- That even if he can struggle for his life, it will be useless.” 

 

Kylo shortly nodded again and reached past Hux, relinquishing the pressure that kept Brendol in place. Within a split second, Brendol surged forward, bypassing Kylo entirely and moving straight for Hux’s throat. Hux himself however, was unimpressed. His free hand shot out and jabbed Brendol in the throat, sending him sputtering and hacking as he toppled backwards. Only then did Hux leave the armchair that he occupied as if it were a throne. He pinned Brendol to the floor with his knees as Kylo started to guide Hux’s hand to Brendol’s chest, his nails expanding into vicious claws so he could open the skin and dig Hux a way to his prize.

 

“Killing me will do you no favours!” Brendol huffed and panted. “I tainted you for forever, there’s no washing it away, no way to forget. My mark on you will always be there, and you can’t run from it, can’t undo it. It will never leave you.”

 

Hux hummed and glared at his sputtering father.

 

“But you’ll be dead.” He echoed. “So finally all the wounds you left can turn into scars, and in time I’ll simply forget they are there at all, because nobody remains to rip them open each time. Your associates- Everyone that ever dared lay a finger on me… Everyone that endorsed your torment… I will do the same to them as I will do to you. And if they beg for mercy, like I was forced to do- I will return them the same sentiment they gave me and prolong their suffering.” 

 

The last of Hux’s words were almost inaudible as Brendol started to scream at the pain of Kylo’s nails digging apart the flesh of his chest. Kylo felt Hux’s warm hand in his own, the back of it pressed into his palm, his fingers just that bit longer so that he could cover Hux’s hand entirely, use his own as an extension of it. Brendol’s arms waved and threw around uselessly, trying to find purchase to slip away, but Hux was unmoving and his strength left him with every wave of blood that spilled. The man’s feet slipped and skidded on the smooth wood of his floor, unable to find purchase. A pool of red started to spread, like a mirror of crimson, running out of Brendol’s chest, coating their joined hands and spreading over the floor. 

 

Hux let out a most elated noise when Kylo’s hand splintered the ribs that protected Brendol’s heart. They shattered like glass and their hands sunk into the cavity of his chest. Kylo retreated his own hand then, smeared with blood. He had no intention of licking from it- Unlike Hux’s beautiful blood, this smelled foul and acrid- Like it was tainted to the very last drop by this pig’s horrid actions. Hux reached in, Brendol only reduced to gurgling and spasms as his hand closed around the fat muscle in his chest. Kylo sat back to watch him, captivated by the blood-soaked image of his Armitage. 

 

“It’s so soft.” Hux murmured. 

 

“Grab it, my little prince. Take it as your own.” Kylo encouraged. 

 

Blood continued to erupt from Brendol, the pool almost taking up half the floor around them now. Some soaked into the small rug, some expanded under the edge of the bed, but most of it was there, replacing the colour of that rich wood with deep crimson. 

 

“Mine.” Hux replied, slowly squeezing his hand around the entirety of the heart.

 

He pulled, and Kylo sucked in a breath as he heard the sounds of tissue stretching, protesting. Hux took his sweet time, pulling the heart in with a near reverence, sinews snapping off it one by one. Brendol’s eyes were already glazed, wide open and dead- But the heart was still giving a few last throes, squeezing in Hux’s tugging hand, until he gave one fast pull, and it came loose, sitting in the hand that Hux retreated from his father’s chest, blood running all the way to his elbow. 

 

“It’s beautiful, Kylo.” Hux sighed. 

 

“It’s yours.” Kylo mumbled. “Your prize.” 

 

Hux sighed and then laughed, breathing in deeply before he turned and looked at Kylo.

 

“He isn’t supposed to have one.” He said then. “Hearts are for the ones that use them.” 

 

He squeezed into the muscle, blood squelching out of it, raining onto the withered body of the man it once belonged in. He inhaled deeply then and flung the thing into the fire, slowly standing as it caused the flames to surge and capture it, hissing and cracking wildly to swallow it whole. Kylo licked his lips as he watched Hux, staring at his near-deranged glee when the heart caught fire, started to burn. 

 

“See, it will be coal- Like it always should have been.”

 

He turned and placed one bare foot on Brendol’s chest, stepping on him, watching the last blood ooze from him as he applied more pressure. 

 

“What now, little prince?” Kylo asked of him.

 

“Rip him apart.” Hux sighed. “Show me the rage you felt when he told you-” 

 

“Armitage...”

 

“Leave nothing but his head. I want them to find it, know that he is dead.” 

 

Kylo nodded and watched Hux sit back in the armchair, seating himself as some spectator in a theatre. Kylo hummed then and threw himself at Brendol’s dead body, ripping him limb for limb, shredding his skin and splintering his bones, he tore through all of him, nails like claws and his arms tensed with inhuman strength. He growled and grunted like a beast, and he didn’t stop until the heap that remained was barely even human anymore. Hux stood then, kicking the pile aside and taking the head, almost cradling it before setting it on the pillow of Brendol’s bed, centring it there with care. He stepped away then and knelt where his father’s body had just been, in front of Kylo- Who was panting- Dripping blood off his front, his face, hands and arms. 

 

Hux smiled at him and cupped his bloodied face with two hands, before he joined their lips together. Kylo immediately closed his eyes and kissed him back, squishing his nose against Hux’s soft cheek so their mouths could connect better. Hux gave him full surrender, opened his mouth for Kylo’s tongue, tilted his head so that their kiss deepened, and then pulled away. Kylo keened, mouth ghosting back to where Hux had been. Hux didn’t return though, so Kylo opened his eyes. He was still there, his Armitage. His nimble fingers were undoing the last of his blouse, and just as Kylo truly caught sight of him, Hux looked up and slid the fabric from his chest. 

 

“Armitage.” Kylo breathed. 

 

“Hush...” Hux simply replied. “Soon.” 

 

He was beautiful, so beautiful. Soft white skin, so incredibly pale- And yet littered with so many specks of cinnamon-brown, across the curves of his shoulders, scattered across his collarbones. They disintegrated further down, leaving nothing but a milky white canvas- Stretched over a most beautiful body. Hux was slender, narrow even. His shoulders and arms were thin, but still defined themselves with skinny muscle- His chest was slim, collarbones and ribs a tad too prominent, but not weak- Not emaciated. His waist was impossible narrow, delicate- Soft. Kylo didn’t reach for him, he wouldn’t until Hux allowed it. Hux stood and unlaced his trousers, letting those slide from his hips as well, they fell to the floor and he stepped out of them too, standing over Kylo before he knelt down, slowly easing himself into the other’s embrace, seating himself over Kylo’s thighs, draping his arms over his shoulders and smiling at him.

 

“And this, this is your prize.” Hux said then. “You may take it.”

 

Kylo softly placed a hand at the base of Hux’s spine, staring into his eyes. He was so mesmerizing. His face was stunning, soft jaw- Soft lips, plump and pink… A stern brow, sharp cheekbones. His eyes were the best part though, shaped like almonds- Clever and bright, the irises like oceans, blue- Grey and yet even green depending on the light, with spun gold eyelashes that framed them. Kylo put his other hand to Hux’s cheek, red smearing across his creamy skin, painting it red. 

 

“Mine.” He breathed, sliding the hand to the back of Hux’s neck. 

 

“Yours.” Hux replied.

 

Kylo groaned and dragged Hux closer, against his chest. He kissed him, wildly, without reserve this time, his teeth biting into his lower lip without the fangs to rip it open. He took a handful of Hux’s hair, making sure their mouths were connected for as long as he needed to still his immense hunger for the taste of him. They kissed until he felt Hux gasp for air, and he released him, listened to his elevated breath, fixed his eyes on that parted mouth, pink and swollen from agitation. He grabbed fell back, hearing a soft splash as his back hit the puddle of blood around them. Hux leaned over him, his hands slipping a bit in the pool below them, but he managed to keep himself upright as they kissed again, and again, until Kylo grabbed him by the waist and spun him onto his back, watching him slip and fall into the blood under them. It clung to his naked skin, painted him. The sight made Kylo’s cock harden so fast he felt dizzy. 

 

He impatiently tugged his own waistcoat off- Going as far as ripping it to shreds, the blouse following an equal fate. He leaned himself over Hux again and kissed his neck, lips latching on, teeth scraping, but fangs safely retreated into his gums. He bruised his beautiful skin where he saw fit, his teeth pinching skin enough to make some blood draw to the surface. He heard Hux’s voice whimper when he bruised him, little elated noises bubbling from his throat. Hux’s hands were on Kylo’s back, he felt them gliding over his skin, play with his bloodied hair, wiping blood over his shoulders and spine. Kylo started to rock his hips without noticing it, grinding into the space between them, desperate for friction- But not seeking it because he wouldn’t let their hips connect until they were both naked. He closed his mouth over one of Hux’s nipples and he revelled in the noise that followed, a surprised moan, so lovely in that clear voice.

 

“Who knew...” Kylo breathed between his kisses. “That Power, Terror and Death could be so absolutely stunning...” 

 

Hux let out a low chuckle and closed his eyes, arching his back a bit, throwing his head back, causing only more blood to run into his red hair. Kylo leaned back a bit and made quick work of his pants, tearing and kicking to get them off of him. His boots had to give first, but with those gone he was soon just as naked as Hux. He planted his elbow next to Armitage’ head and used his free hand to trace the line of his lips. His mind was overwhelmed with the smell of blood everywhere around him, but somehow it only made it better, it sparked something in him. He felt so high that he would think himself invincible, and his prize was there, looking back at him with such determination. He whined and started to rock against him, rubbing his sensitive cock against the soft inside of Hux’s thigh. It felt so perfect, warm, a strong artery pulsing close to where Kylo rubbed against him. 

 

Kylo tucked his face against Hux’s throat and started to grind up against him faster, groaning each time his hips buried into that soft skin. Hux gasped, tilting his own hips to get friction for himself, biting his lip when he found it against the firm flesh of Kylo’s abdomen. Kylo ghosted his lips over Hux’s pulse before he pulled away, promising himself he wouldn’t taste his blood again until they were together, truly together. So instead he set himself to preparing for that. He started to rub his fingers together. He had his fun before, some humans were just passable to have a night with- Maybe two. He knew the drill, knew what to do to make them feel only pleasure. This was a trick he’d adopted early on, knowing that his bedmates were often male. The longer he rubbed his fingers, the slicker they became with something soft and slippery. 

 

Hux was oblivious to his preparations until he gasped at the first touch Kylo dared to his ass. Kylo was gentle, teasing a slicked finger around the furled skin of Hux’s hole, waiting for Hux to relax so he could slowly work him open. He knew the secretion he had on his fingers would numb the pain receptors where Kylo smeared it, but he would take his sweet time with Hux, enjoy him until they were both too ragged and tired to have more. He waited for his window and started to ease his first finger in to the first knuckle, kissing Hux’s neck and chest without pause as he slowly helped him get accustomed to the touch. Hux took it easier than expected, muscles barely clenching to push Kylo out, almost even sucking him in when he felt it took too long. Kylo let Hux fuck himself on his finger, hooking it a bit so he brushed against Hux’s prostate when he timed it right. It was addictive enough of its own already, but Kylo knew it wouldn’t be enough for either of them. 

 

He let Hux take his pleasure, as he added fingers, and when he started to grow a bit tired, Kylo took over to finger him instead, alternating between long and slow thrusts, or a few frantic jabs to get Hux to curl his toes and surge up a bit. He could smell his sweat over the blood that surrounded them, he could hear every hitch of Hux’s breath, every breathy whimper or elated moan. Kylo watched him contort and move, touched him and worshipped him as he had his fun, playing Hux like an instrument. Hux bucked up into the air sometimes, begging for Kylo to give him something to cum. His own hand reached down, but each time Kylo gently told him off. He wanted to edge him until he sobbed for it. Instead he pressed his cheek to Hux’s thigh, watching the work of his own fingers, listening to the rush of blood that his one ear was privy too, and the soft squelch that came from where his fingers fucked Hux with vigour. His fingers were sopping wet, and Hux’s own sweaty skin did nothing to help that.

 

“Kylo… Kylo please...” Hux panted. 

 

“What then, my little prince.” 

 

“Please, give me something… Anything.” 

 

“You want to cum?” 

 

“Please… I do, I really do, Kylo...” 

 

Kylo hummed softly and slowly moved his other hand across Hux’s thigh, sliding it to his groin, playing with the soft ginger curls at the base of his cock before he slowly ran his palm up along the thick vein that made it flag. Hux’s eyes almost rolled back into his head as Kylo stroked him harder, fingers lingering against the flared head, then down again. 

 

“Merciful god… Kylo.” Hux muttered. 

 

“Easy...” Kylo chuckled. “I will give you everything you need.” 

 

He curved his fingers a bit and gave a few good and languid thrusts, stroking Hux in a pace to match. 

 

“Just tell me, little prince, how much do you need it?” 

 

Hux keened, sobbing a bit.

 

“Oh god… Kylo please- Ah… It’s starting to hurt!” He cried out. “Please… Please… It’s cruel.”

 

Kylo chuckled and softly kissed the inside of his thigh before he suddenly quickened the pace, jabbing his fingers in short succession against the little bundle of nerves that would send Hux sobbing for mercy, his hand gliding across his cock in a way that was just bordering on too rough and too much. Hux choked on his breath and tossed his head back, crying out as his hand grabbed Kylo by the wrist. His muscles all clenched at once, Kylo felt them tensing in his thigh- His hole fluttering around Kylo’s unrelenting thrusting as he milked him through the orgasm, hungrily watching ribbons of white spew across Hux’s belly, streaking like paint. Hux didn’t scream, he didn’t have the air for it- But Kylo relished in the string of hoarse and broken moans that he was given instead, watching his hips jerk and his beautiful face wash over with bliss.

 

“Oh, Armitage.” Kylo breathed. “You beautiful creature.” 

 

As the throes subsided, Kylo withdrew his fingers, softly easing them around Hux’s ass before he shited himself, leaning over the other. The blood had clung to so much of him. It was in his hair, on his shoulders, his back, it was painted all over his feet, his hands and arms- His neck and his ears. He looked good in red, Kylo reckoned, beautiful. It made something even brighter about his skin, it lit his hair on fire. Kylo sighed out and started to smear more over him, over his chest, watching it mix with the cum he just spilled, over the column of his throat, along his thighs, to that vast length of his legs. He lifted him a bit, smirking when Hux let out a soft grunt, still catching his breath from earlier. Kylo turned him, letting Hux rest on his elbows, spreading his legs apart as he started to ease between them, slowly teasing his cock along the line of Hux’s ass. He could see Hux’s chest heave, the blood that clung to his back dripping and running off his sides now that gravity had changed. Hux’s back was curled so beautifully, his ass presented as his cheek rested on on of his arms.

 

Kylo pressed the head of his cock in, slowly giving more inches as Hux didn’t protest. At some point he began moaning again, softly rocking against Kylo, who carefully held him by the hip. He was blessed with big and solid shapes after all, and his dick was no exception. Hux would curse him if he wouldn’t give him a bit of reprieve to get used to it. So Kylo took it slow, watching more and more of his cock disappear into that soft ass. He was so warm, so hot inside. Kylo almost felt it draw into his own body. He groaned and curled over Hux, a slippery touch of two bloodied bodies sliding together. Finally he bottomed out, and he heard Hux sigh out, pressing back against him. 

 

“Finally together.” Kylo murmured. “Connected.” 

 

Hux moaned and shivered. Kylo smiled at him, eased his hand over his spine shortly before he settled it on Hux’s shoulder, the other holding him firmly by the hip as he started to roll his hips, pulling out slow each time before sliding back into Hux, each time daring to make the thrusts longer. It felt intoxicating; he wasn’t aware of any other fibre in his being other than what connected him to Hux, to the flutter of his hole, his soft moans. Kylo pulled him up by the shoulder, pressing Hux’s back against his chest as he fucked up into him, the hand shifting to hold him around that narrow throat of his. He huffed and grunted in Hux’s ear, nosing at his jugular as he let the sound of his pumping blood carry him away. Hux moaned in earnest as Kylo left all semblance of control behind and started to snap his hips, holding Hux in place with the hand on his hip, the one around his throat squeezing him sometimes when he wanted more. 

 

Hux in turn reached behind him, overhead, grabbing a handful of Kylo’s hair and tugging his head against his throat, the other sliding behind them, trembling on the side of Kylo’s hip as he encouraged him to drive deeper, give more. Kylo felt his breath grow short, laboured panting passing his lips that he breathed against the skin of Hux’s throat. He drilled his cock in deep each time, spearing Hux- Impaling him, feeling his balls ram against the soft flesh of his ass, hearing that remaining slickness from when his fingers gave him everything. He couldn’t stop for the world, pounding up like there was no tomorrow, relishing when Hux’s hands tremble, when his teeth clack under the force of it. He opened his mouth wide and he finally exposed his fangs before he buried them deep in Hux’s throat. Hux yelled at the stab of pain, but tapered off into one of his ecstatic moans. Kylo started sucking his blood in, drinking like he hadn’t fed for days, sloppy and hungry. 

 

The added bliss of that blood settling in his loins was too much, the heat rushed straight to the building coil and he shifted his grip to hold Hux’s pelvis still, fucking into him so fast that he could hear Hux gasping for air against him. The coil snapped, and he fucked through it so hard that he saw stars. As his mouth continued to suck Hux dry, his cock poured him full. He moved on his own, balls jerking as he speared without thought. He felt it, felt the hot white of his seed spew into Hux with every thrust. He felt it fill him, felt it rush from his own body and fill the body of his beloved. He felt Hux cum, felt him spill over the hand that held onto him. Hot, wet… Like the rest of him. He felt the skin of his belly pulling a bit, and as he shifted his grip he felt Hux full, full of him. Somehow, it triggered more, a few last splurges, even more, and then, finally his body stopped its relentless fuck. He slowed to a languid thrust, unlatching his fangs from Hux who moaned again, slumping into his hold. 

 

Kylo groaned and huffed, keeping his cock lodged as he turned Hux around slowly, easing him into his lap. He looked lost, his eyes barely open, glazed with complete and utter pleasure. The punctures were sealing again, and Kylo made a mental note that he would need to make sure to give Hux water and sugar later… But for now he couldn’t stop looking at him- Blood-smeared… Ruined, filthy. He looked like a dream. Kylo pressed his hand over Hux’s belly, pressuring the distended section a bit so he could feel the cum in there slosh and move against his own cock again. He softly nuzzled Hux’s face, kissed it reverently and pressed his nose against his soft cheeks. Hux slowly rose his hand and slid it over Kylo’s face, down his cheek. 

 

“What is it?” Kylo asked softly. 

 

“I love you.” Hux mumbled, his eyes flaring open shortly as he leaned forward and kissed Kylo’s lips. “I love you.”

 

Kylo sighed out and licked his lips clean. 

 

“I love you too, Armitage.” He whispered. 

 

“Never let me go.” 

 

“Never.” Kylo promised. “Never.”

 

Hux nodded and gave Kylo a last kiss. 

 

“I feel so full.” He moaned. 

 

“You are.” Kylo murmured. 

 

He slowly thrusted two times, shivering. 

 

“Make it more.” Hux moaned. 

 

Kylo shuddered at that. 

 

“More, my prince?” 

 

“Please.” 

 

Kylo hummed and slowly stood, keeping Hux plugged as he slowly rose with him still in his arms. 

 

“Where?” 

 

“Wherever.” Hux groaned. 

 

Kylo nodded and looked around shortly before he finally deposited Hux into the seat of the armchair, laying him across the cushion, his hips canted up on the armrest as he still connected to him. 

 

“Remember that you asked for it.”

 

“Please.” 

 

Kylo groaned and rolled his hips, slow at first, but it was as if they needed little incentive, his loins soon responded, still mad for Hux. He pushed Hux’s legs up over his shoulders and started to fuck him once again, picking up pace soon enough until he was plowing him so hard that the chair started to creak, skidding across the rug. Kylo wouldn’t get enough. He drove in so deep that he could burrow himself in the warmth of his captured seed, pulling out to reveal a painted cock before he would drill it back in. He moaned in earnest, left small fanged bites in Hux’s thighs on both sides. He watched his face, watched Hux revel in their pleasure. He watched his body move, watched as the slight bulge near his abdomen moved when Kylo fucked deep. He would add more, watch it truly distend until it no longer seemed a trick of the light. The through made him giddy, made him hot. He wanted Hux heavy and full of him, smell like him for days and weeks. 

 

“More… More, more… Kylo please.” 

 

Kylo huffed and shifted his leg so he could apply more force and rattled Hux, fucked him so hard that Hux had to hang on for dear life, knuckles white as they clenched around the seating and other armrest. Kylo felt it coming again, taking a more solid bite in Hux’s thigh, but not sucking him dry like before. He let the taste spark his need again, and he pounded down into him, clawed his hands into Hux’s skin and once again came. He moaned and grunted, and Hux moaned with him, so beautifully desperate. He impaled him again, speared him full of seed, it squelched and spewed, Kylo could feel it slosh and pressure against his cock as it wanted to escape, but he only allowed it in Hux’s body, filling him up as he kept fucking, kept giving, kept going at the sound of Hux’s moaning, almost crazed. Kylo hoped he truly felt the pleasure he seemed to voice, because it was a drug to him. He couldn’t stop for the longest time, each time he felt he had to be at the last drags, Hux’s moans seemed to draw more from him, and he felt sore by the end when he finally slumped. 

 

“Hux… Armitage...” 

 

Hux moaned and grabbed his face, pressed kisses to his jaws and mouth, whimpering still. Kylo shifted his hand and felt a definite bulge now, just sitting there. He felt oddly proud, possessive. There was only one last thing he wanted now, and that was to see him burst. Kylo tiredly took Hux’s legs and pulled at him until his hips were canted over the edge of the armchair, and he stepped back, his cock slipping out of Hux’s ass. Hux clenched against it at first, moaning softly, but Kylo teased him until he opened the muscles again, and he watched, mesmerized at the cum that left Hux’s body. It was sluggish, but it was plenty. A stream of it slowly ran and dripped from Hux, making a most obscene puddle on the floor, vast and milky. 

 

“All that… Was in you.” Kylo whispered softly. “I filled you to the brim with all of this.”

 

Hux moaned and turned a bit, reaching for Kylo.

 

“What now?” He asked, for the first time. 

 

Kylo tilted his head and shrugged, running his fingers over Hux’s slumped and spent form. He looked tired, exhausted. Kylo could imagine that, he’d given him so much, and taken even more maybe. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Sleep, that would be nice.” 

 

“Of course. I can bring you to your room.” 

 

Hux scoffed a bit and gently put a finger to Kylo’s cheek. 

 

“No. I leave this house tonight.” 

 

“You want to come with me?”

 

“I’m yours, am I not?”

 

“Of course you are. And I am yours too.”

 

Hux nodded and curled against Kylo.

 

“Then take me away from this place.” 

 

Kylo hummed and stood, summoning himself a cloak made of black, and he offered his arm to Hux. The other shuffled under it, naked but unafraid. Kylo held him close as he looked back to regard the scene of their union. Blood, sex… Murder… A canvas of a cruel beauty, evidence of a twisted mind. What they had done here tonight, would be regarded with shock, and yet Kylo only saw beauty, he only saw a wicked but powerful love that took form for the first time. Soon, more of these scenes would follow- Appallingly beautiful, painted with the dance of their damned commitment to each other. Who knew… Truly knew… That the rise of Power, Terror and Death started with something as dangerous as Love.


End file.
